


Endgame

by Shinigami24



Series: MCU Fix-Its [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: After Thanos wins and destroys half of the galaxy, the heroes left behind have to fight to save their friends and the rest of the world.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: MCU Fix-Its [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649902
Comments: 24
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the Endgame Fix It. This is the precursor to the 2012 fic I promised.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Thanos' victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. Depending on how things pans out, ch 1 should be posted in a few days. I have other fics that needs to be updated first.

**_previously on the Avengers: Infinity War;_ **

The Avengers faced their greatest foe, Thanos. The Titan warlord came calling. Thanos wanted to collect and own the six Infinity Stones. So he came to Earth for the Mind and Time Stones after recovering Power and Space. The Avengers teamed up with another team; Guardians of the Galaxy, in order to stop Thanos. Despite everything, the heroes lost. Thanos had escaped, but not before killing half of life in the universe.

* * *

**_the soul stone;_ **

Bucky and Steve were still dealing with their new situation. Beyond them getting dusted, they thought of all the men and women that died for their mission to not work out. It broke their heart, but they knew that they didn't have long before they had to make their move. It wasn't only them that had gotten trapped. Everyone that had been dusted were here also along with Vision and Gamora.

"So the soul stone?" Steve was saying.

"That's what that sorcerer Strange said. Our souls are in here. It's possible for us to get out, but everyone that survived have to be the ones to do it." Bucky nodded.

"At least we know that it isn't permanent. At least there is hope." Steve sighed.

* * *

**_the Garden, Titan;_ **

The surviving Avengers, Loki, Carol, Nebula, and Rocket found Thanos on Titan. After Carol had arrived and retrieved Tony and Nebula from outer space, they had regrouped. Nebula had then shown them to Titan.

"Give us the stones back!" the heroes exclaimed.

"Too late, I destroyed them. Those stones are too powerful. I had to ensure that I wasn't tempted to use them again." Thanos replied. The fight was swift and relentless. Thanos was defeated and Thor went for the head this time around. There, now Thanos wouldn't come back. Yet, victory was bittersweet.


	2. Time Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott has an outlandish idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1, depending on how things pans out, ch 2 should be posted tmw. Sorry for the delay, but I kept getting sidetracked with something and I just found enough free time to get stuff done. SaBT will be updated next.

Scott escaped the Quantum Realm. He walked around the street, trying to get back to his home. He didn't see any neighbors, no children playing, nothing. It was like no one existed but him.

"Cassie!" he yelled, taking off to Maggie's house. He arrived and rang the bell. Cassie opened the door and froze.

"It can't be you. Daddy?" she breathed, afraid to dare to hope.

"It's me." Scott promised.

"Daddy!" Cassie cried as they hugged.

"I missed you!" they beamed as they held each other tightly.

* * *

A lot had happened in the five months since Thanos' defeat. Bruce lived as the Hulk, only with Bruce consciousness existing. Thor and the other Asgardian refuges had settled down in Norway. Tony married Pepper. Carol, Rhodey, Rocket, and Nebula were fighting the good fight. Clint had went rogue. He was focused on tracking the criminals that had escaped justice and making sure they wouldn't be hurting anyone ever again. Grief had overtaken him.

* * *

**_Barton homestead, five months ago;_ **

_Clint and Laura had some alone time. They put on late TV shows and talked.  
_

_"Do you think that you'll retire full time soon?" Laura asked._

_"I am retired full time. It's just that they call on me sometimes." came the reply._

_"But soon. I'll be all or you guys. No consultation, no training." Clint vowed. Then he and Laura kissed softly._

* * *

_**present day;** _

Scott met up with Bruce and Natasha at a diner. Scott was really excited to share his theory.

"I think we can use the quantum time to go back in time. We can fix everything." he announced.

"What's the risk level?" Natasha wanted to know.

"We will need a time machine." Bruce theorized.

"We need to get the team back together." Natasha declared.

* * *

**_soul stone;_ **

Bucky and Steve got some time for themselves in the Soul Stone. They sat down to relax. They held each other tightly.

"We're going to get out of here." Bucky beamed.

"Yes, someday soon." Steve returned the smile. Then they resumed cuddling.


	3. Time Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The test tests their new time machine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2, ch 3-5 will be posted next.

**_the lab, Avengers Facility, New York;_ **

Bruce and Scott built a time machine. The time machine was painstakingly put together. Bruce and Scott worked together to try to get to the quantum realm.

"Do exactly we planned." Bruce said.

* * *

**_the lab, Avengers Facility;_ **

Rhodey, Rocket, Nebula, Clint, Natasha, Tony, Loki, Thor, Bruce, and Scott got together at the facility. They needed to try out the time machine in order to travel to the realm. They meant to travel back in time. So they decided to give the machine a test run. In the trial run, Scott was turned into an old man and the cutest baby.

"We need to tweak this a bit more." Bruce said after changing him back.

* * *

**_soul stone;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up close as they talked about anything that came to mind.

"I feel that we are getting out soon." Steve mentioned.

"I think that you are right." Bucky admitted. Steve looked at his love and beamed brightly. It was good to know that they were on the same wavelength.

* * *

**_the lab, Avengers Facility;_ **

The machine had been fixed. So the Avengers went to suit up and get ready for the mission. After suiting up, they met back in the lab. Then they went over the plan one last time.

"Okay, everyone, we have our times and places. You need to get in, get the stones, and get out. Thanos will be pursuing the power stone in 2013, so be careful." Natasha was saying.

"Don't let yourselves be seen." Bruce added.

"Everyone ready? Okay. Let's do it." they said.

* * *

**_a few months ago;_ **

_Bruce and Natasha had some alone time. They cooked together and made garlic and miso pasta. They smiled as they enjoyed themselves. It was wonderful to be spending time together.  
_


	4. Earnest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes make it to 2012 New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3, ch 4-5 will be posted next.

**_New York, 2012;_ **

The Avengers split up into small groups and went off in three opposite directions. Tony, Loki, Bruce, and Scott arrived to 2012: New York. It brought back many memories. There was rubble and melted metal all over. The smell of smoke was clear in the air.

"You know the tasks. We are here for three of the stones." Loki said. Then they split up with Bruce heading in one direction, while the rest headed to Stark Tower.

* * *

**_New York Sanctum, Greenwich Village;_ **

Bruce arrived at the New York Sanctum. There, he encountered the Ancient One.

"I need the Time Stone." Bruce explained.

"We cannot mess with the time stream." came the reply. The Anicent One then forced her hand against his chest and knocked out his spirit. Bruce was almost pulled out of the Hulk. After several agonizing seconds, the sorcerer softened and relented.

"I see that you are earnest about this. I will let you take it, as long as you return it." the Ancient One said.

"Thank you! I will return it." Bruce beamed.

* * *

_**Stark Tower, Manhattan;** _

Loki, Scott, and Tony arrived at Stark Tower and looked around.They had two items to retrieve; the Tesseract and Scepter. While Scott and Tony created a diversion, Loki transformed into Steve and followed the STRIKE team. Then the 2018 Tony and Scott spotted Iron Man and decided to follow him.

* * *

_**Stark Tower;** _

2018 Tony and Scott shrunk down ands followed 2012 Iron Man while he marched 2012 Loki over to where Pierce and several SHIELD agents stood. They had the case consisting of the Tesseract with them. Cuffs were placed on Loki as he was turned over. The time travelers sprang into action, they needed the Tesseract pronto!

* * *

**_Stark Tower;_ **

As Pierce approached Iron Man for a chat, Tony went in action. He poked at the arc reactor accidentally triggering a heart attack. Pierce also was knocked out. Then all the hell broke loose...


	5. Another Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes make it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4, ch 5 will be posted next.

**_Stark Tower, Manhattan, 2012;_ **

When Iron Man and Pierce went down, the case with the Tesseract fell to the floor. 2012 Loki picked up the Tesseract and escaped. 2018 Tony and Scott were forced to flee before they could be seen. So they rapidly snuck away before Pierce and 2012 Iron Man woke up.

* * *

**_SHIELD office, 2012;_ **

Meanwhile, 2018 Loki had retrieved the scepter and was on the way to the others. He encountered 2012 Steve at a glass bridge.

"I think I have Loki." 2012 Steve announced into a comm. Loki as Steve rolled his eyes and threw his first punch. Past Steve dodged and punched him in the stomach. Loki stumbled but kicked out in his abdomen.

"I can do this all day." Steve declared. Loki rolled his eyes.

"Shut up!" he exclaimed.

* * *

**_glass bridge;_ **

Loki and Steve fought hand to hand. They punched and kicked out at each other. Loki was starting to get winded.

"What the hell? Do you ever stop?" he groaned.

"Nope!" Steve retorted.

"Not even when I know something that might interest you?" Loki queried.

"What could you have?" Steve scoffed.

"Your friend Bucky Barnes is alive!" Loki announced. Steve froze as he went in absolute shock. Loki took the chance and knocked the younger man out. He grabbed the scepter and ran for it.

* * *

**_New York, 2012;_ **

Tony, Loki, Scott, and Bruce met up at the meet point they had established. They harbored mixed feelings of happiness and disappointment. While they had both the Scepter and Eye respectively, they had failed to gain the Tesseract. Add to that, Loki was in the wind.

"We got two of the stones! It may not be all three, but it's a hell of a start." Tony announced.

"How can we get the space stone?" Loki asked.

"Talk later, leave now." Tony replied. Then they ran to find an exit.

* * *

**_the lab, Avengers Facility, 2018;_ **

The Avengers returned to the lab and compared their findings. Five out of six.

"We will need another opportunity to get the space stone." Scott was saying.

"We only had one shot at this. Now, you really need to move fast." Bruce warned.


	6. Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor sees someone he dearly misses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5, depending on how things pans out, ch 6 should be posted tmw.

**_the royal palace, Asgard, 2013;_ **

Thor and Rocket arrived at Asgard in 2013 during the Convergence. They walked into the palace. The palace was ornate and made Thor miss home dearly. He and Rocket separated.

"Be careful getting the stone. It is within Jane." Thor warned.

"Gotcha." Rocket nodded, as he started heading down the hallways.

* * *

A few minutes later, Frigga saw Thor in the hall. She spoke to him.

"Oh, honey, you look so sad. Where is your armor?" she asked before smiling.

"You aren't my Thor. Well, you are, but not the Thor of today." she proclaimed.

"M-mother?" Thor gasped.

"Yes, my dear. It is me. You look so upset. The world hasn't been kind to you." she deduced.

"I know I can't tell you what happens." Thor nodded. Frigga touched his cheek.

"I understand, my boy. However, I don't want you to give up on life anymore. When you return home, clean yourself up, try to clean your home, and try to move on." Frigga responded.

"Okay, Mother. I love you." Thor responded.

* * *

**_the past;_ **

_Thor and Jane had some time to themselves. They cuddled up together.  
_

_"I can't imagine any place like Asgard." Jane was saying._

_"It is just home to me." Thor smiled._

_"One day, it will be mine. With you, Thor." Jane returned Thor's smile._

_"I wouldn't want it any other way." Thor promised._

* * *

_**Jane's room, the palace, Asgard, 2013;** _

Rocket made it to Jane's room. He waited until Sif and the other warriors left. Then Rocket used a container to absorb the stone from the sleeping Jane.

"Gotcha! Time to run!" Rocket said as he took his leave.

* * *

**_palace gates;_ **

Rocket met Thor by the palace gates. Frigga was with him.

"I've got it! Let's go now!" Rocket declared.

"Bye, Mother!" Thor beamed as the duo left.


	7. Compromised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission has a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6, ch 7-9 will be posted next. Sorry about the delay but rl issues came up. I'm beyond DONE with quarantine. My muses are refusing to cooperate and my writing has been affected. I just hope things get better soon. I'm running out of things to bribe my muses with.

**_Morag, 2014;_ **

Rhodey and Nebula reached Morag. They looked around warily.

"We have to be careful. Thanos' forces could be close by." Nebula warned.

"Gotcha." Rhodey nodded. Then Nebula started leading the way to the section where the Power Stone lay.

* * *

**_Morag;_ **

Nebula's fears was correct, 2014's Thanos, Nebula, and Gamora were nearby. the evil trio had come for the Power Stone. They were gleeful as they plotted how to get their hands on the Power Stone! Thanos was hoping that this plan worked. Loki's massive failure had cost him the Scepter.

"You know what to do." Thanos commanded. Gamora and Nebula nodded.

* * *

**_Soul Stone;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some time to themselves. They cuddled up as they relaxed. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve as they smiled and talked briefly. They needed this.

* * *

**_Morag, 2014;_ **

Rhodey and Nebula reached the case. They sighed into relief upon seeing the Orb. One down.

"The Power Stone can be found inside the Orb." Nebula explained as she got the Orb. Then they got the hell out of there with the stone.

* * *

What the duo didn't know was that they had been seen by 2014's Nebula. The evil version of Nebula narrowed her eyes into suspicion. What was going on? Why was there another her?

'Father needs to know about this.' Nebula decided as she started plotting her next move.


	8. Decay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Loki make it to the SHIELD base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7, sorry for the delay, but I recently discovered Chinese webcomics and have been going through the lengthy list of stories. Ch 8-9 will be posted later.

**_Camp LeHigh, New Jersey, 1970;_ **

Tony and Loki arrived at the SHIELD headquarters. The SHIELD base was full of people. Soldiers, agents, and secretaries mingled as they did their jobs. Loki and Tony groaned.

"We will need to split up." they sighed.

"I will worm my way through." Loki said.

"You get the stone while I distract." Tony declared as they split up.

* * *

**_SHIELD base;_ **

Tony was playing decoy when he heard footsteps.

"Excuse me, sir." a voice spoke from behind him. Tony froze. He knew that voice.

"How can I help you, Mr. Stark?" Tony said as he managed to regain his composure.

"I have a little son. Named Anthony. His birthday is soon and I have no idea what to get him." Howard responded.

"A toy rocket. Not one of the building sets. Just the rocket." Tony suggested.

"Yeah. That sounds good." Howard said, reaching into his jacket pocket. He held up a picture of a Tony laughing in his mother's lap at his first Christmas. Adult Tony smiled.

"He'll love it." Howard thanked him with a hug. After the hug ended, Tony turned on his heels and walked away, pulling out his radio to call Loki.

"Hope you have it. We need to get out of here." he declared.

* * *

_**soul stone;** _

Bucky and Steve had some time to themselves. They cuddled up close.

"How long do you think it has been?" Steve asked.

"I can't tell." Bucky admitted.

"I hope they are still looking for a solution." Steve sighed.

"I'm sure they are." Bucky reassured. Then they kissed softly.

* * *

**_SHIELD base, New Jersey, 1970;_ **

Peggy's office was dark with glass windows. Loki saw the middle age woman and just knew that the woman was the Peggy Steve talked about. Loki resumed moving through, as he toured the facility that held all the biological samples. He finally found the Tesseract in a lab in a metal box. Loki grabbed it and changed himself into a general, before retrieving his comm.

"Tony, I have it." he announced.

* * *

A few minutes later, Loki and Tony met back up. Loki held up the case with the Tesseract.

"Time to go!" Tony declared as they left 1970 and headed back to the 21st century.


	9. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team reaches the soul stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8, ch 9 will be posted next.

**_outer space, 2014;_ **

Clint and Natasha split from Rhodey and Nebula upon arriving into 2014. The dup headed to Vormir. Vormir was a dark cloudy place. The land was almost barren except for plants that didn't require much to live.

"We need to move quickly." Natasha warned.

* * *

_**Vormir, 2014;** _

Clint and Natasha met with the Keeper aka Red Skull. Natasha and Clint watched the cloaked figure carefully.

"You are here for the Stone then? You have to be willing to make a sacrifice. You have to lose what you love the most." Red Skull warned.

"He means one of us have to die." Natasha stated.

"I'm going." Clint said immediately.

"No, me." Natasha responded. All too soon, a fierce argument broke out.

"Goodbye, Clint." Natasha said before running. She went over the cliff before Clint could stop her. Clint was soon given the stone. The sadden Avenger left Vormir.

* * *

**_Barton homestead, Missouri;_ **

_Clint and Laura had some time to themselves. They watched a sitcom. As the episode played out, they laughed until they cried. When the credits rolled, they shared a kiss and smiled. They needed this._

* * *

**_aftermath of the snap, Barton homestead;_ **

_Natasha found Clint at his house. Clint was still upset and confused. Where had Laura and the kids went?  
_

_"Nat?" Clint was astonished to see her. Wasn't she on a mission with Sam, Bucky, and Steve?_

_"Yes. Where's Laura and the kids?" Natasha wanted to know._

_"That's the problem. I have no idea. One minute they are here, the next they are gone." Clint replied. Natasha became alarmed. This wasn't good._

_"I think I know where they went. But you aren't going to like it." Natasha warned._

_"Explain." Clint requested. So Natasha began to talk..._

* * *

_**Avengers Facility, 2018;** _

The Avengers gathered in the lab. They looked around in confusion.

"Where's Natasha?" Bruce asked.

"Gone." Clint spoke sadly. Their faces fell.

"Oh," came the sad reply. Yet another life lost.

"Did she have family?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, us!" Clint retorted. Before another fight could break out, Scott abruptly changed the subject.

"At least we have all six stones." Scott reasoned. They had to concur.


	10. Hack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nebula reports to Thanos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9, F&P will be posted next.

**_Morag, 2014;_ **

2014 Nebula met with Gamora and Thanos. She had news to share.

"The power stone is gone. I saw myself take it. There is something peculiar happening." Nebula announced.

"What?! We need to follow them!" Thanos declared.

"I'll hack into my own mainframe and see if I can link with the imposter." Nebula promised.

"Good, daughter. Let me know what you find." Thanos responded.

* * *

**_soul stone;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up and kissed softly. They were relaxing when they were interrupted.

"It's almost time to go, guys!" Sam yelled.

"How do you know?" Bucky asked.

"For starters, Natasha's here and we found a breach in the space. Let's go!" Sam exclaimed.

* * *

**_the lab, Avengers Facility, 2018;_ **

Bruce put on the gauntlet that he and Tony had both made. Bruce then snapped his fingers. Slowly, the effects started to make themselves known. Clint got a call on his phone. When he answered it and recognized the voice on the other end, he fell to his knees. The others were overjoyed and they danced around the room while shouting happily.

* * *

**_2014;_ **

Nebula had succeeded into hacking her future self and discovered everything. When she went to her father with the news. Thanos gathered his army of Outriders, Black Order, and the chitauri.

"Everyone ready?" Thanos asked.

"Yes!" they chorused. So Thanos and his followed traveled from 2014 to 2018.

"Well, well. I guess my plan may be completed sooner." he chuckled.

* * *

**_a few months ago;_ **

_Scott and Hope sat down to a lovely pork tenderloin dinner. They were happy and smiling. It was the perfect dinner.  
_


	11. Time to End Thanos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanos comes for the Gauntlet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10, sorry for the delay, rl issues came up. Ch 11 will be posted next.

**_the lab, Avengers Facility, New York;_ **

Bruce collapsed after using the Gauntlet. The Avengers went to help. All of sudden, Thanos and his army arrived in a flash of light. The villains attacked the building, sending everyone flying. The facility was blown up, flinging everyone from the building.

"Well, this is interesting." Thanos smirked.

* * *

**_Ground Zero;_ **

The facility were in absolute rubble. Beams were bent and material smoldered. The Avengers were scattered and had to dig themselves out of the debris. Iron Man summoned his suit and he and some others went to battle the villains.

"We need to stop him from getting the gauntlet!" Nebula exclaimed.

"Take him out!" Thor commanded.

* * *

**_Barton homestead, a few months ago;_ **

_Clint and Laura had some alone time. They cuddled up close and talked.  
_

_"Do you think that we should get the kids in sports?" Laura was saying._

_"It would give Cooper and Lila something to do. Nate may be too little thorough." Clint replied._

_"Great! We can sign them up this summer." Laura smiled._

* * *

_**ground zero;** _

2018 Nebula faced off against her evil self and Gamora. Nebula did her uttermost best to convince her past self and Gamora to at least reconsider their loyalties. While she succeeded into getting through to her sister, she was out of luck with her past self. In the end, Nebula was forced to kill her past self. As evil!Nebula died, 2018!Nebula grabbed Gamora and ran for it.

* * *

**_ground zero;_ **

The Avengers slowly but gradually emerged from underneath the debris. Ant Man appeared with the remaining Avengers. The Avengers regrouped and prepared to face off against Thanos. It was past time to end this. Hopefully the outcome went swimmingly this time.

"Let's go!" Thor declared.


	12. Took Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda goes after Thanos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11, ch 12 will be posted next, then I'm switching back to GP.

The Avengers faced off against Thanos. Both sides were hellbent on winning.

"We need to stop him." Iron Man stated. As if on cue, orange portals started opening and people streamed through. Black Panther walked through a portal arm in arm with Nakia and Shuri. Captain Marvel, Falcon and Valkyrie flew through the air. Hope was with her parents. Other heroes such as Spiderman, Black Widow, 2018!Gamora and her fellow Guardians materialized. Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, and Dr. Strange demonstrated their abilities. Captain America and White Wolf walked through a portal. SHIELD agents, sorcerers, Asgard and Wakanda armies were out in full force. Shocked silence fell before everyone began to smile. They had hope.

"Avengers Assemble!" Captain America yelled. A moment later, they charged Thanos' forces...

* * *

**_battlefield, New York;_ **

Ant-Man and Wasp met up. They ran into each other's arms and hugged briefly.

"We need to keep that gauntlet out of Thanos' hands. If we want to win!" Scott warned Hope.

"Gotcha." Hope nodded. So they headed for Luis's van where the gauntlet resided...

* * *

**_battlefield;_ **

The heroes fought the villains. Outriders and the chitauri were out in full force against Asgardians, Wakandans, and SHIELD agents alike. The battlefield were rapidly becoming drenched with blood as both sides fought.

Thor, Loki, and Captain Marvel had teamed up to battle Thanos. They were the ones with the best chance of defeating the warlord. White Wolf and Captain America fought back to back as they dealt with the Black Order. The other Avengers were all over the place from fighting the Black Order or Thanos' forces.

"Get the Gauntlet!" Thanos commanded.

* * *

In the meantime, Ant-Man and Wasp had found the gauntlet. They rapidly snuck away with the gauntlet and found their fellow Avengers.

"Take this, Captain!" Wasp called, throwing the gauntlet to Captain Marvel. Captain Marvel rapidly flew away with said gauntlet much to Thanos' dismay. When he sent Ebony Maw after her, Captain Marvel handed the gauntlet to Falcon and so forth.

"Give the Gauntlet back to us!" Ebony Maw shouted, as she gave chase.

* * *

While the Black Order was being distracted by the others, Scarlet Witch was searching for Thanos. She had an overdue score to settle.

"You took everything from me!" Wanda shouted when she found the villain.

"I don't remember you." Thanos responded. Scarlet Witch took the chance to go all out and attacked on the spot. Quicksilver found his twin and zoomed to her side. Both warriors refused to give an inch. The fate of the galaxy rested in the hands of the winner.


	13. Settled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight finally ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12, GP will be next to be updated.

**_the battlefield;_ **

Dr. Strange, Wong, and other sorcerers used their magic to cast shields on themselves and their allies. They fought hard on the front lines. Neither side were willing to relent.

"I'm not done with you all!" Thanos vowed.

* * *

**_the battlefield;_ **

Scarlet Witch was tiring, so Captain Marvel took her place. They clashed as they met in battle. The battle was all over the place as they traded blows. It was even in the ruins of the facility. Chaos was palpable. All of sudden, a shout could be heard.

"I got the gauntlet!" Nebula cheered.

* * *

**_the past;_ **

_Thor and Jane had some alone time. They cuddled up close.  
_

_"This is so nice," Thor was saying._

_"I know, this makes me really happy. Just being with you." Jane agreed._

_"I love you, Jane." Thor smiled. They kissed and sighed happily._

* * *

**_the battlefield;_ **

The Avengers were fighting the villains fiercely when Nebula got hold of the gauntlet. She put it on and looked Thanos in the eye before snapping her fingers. Thanos and his army turned to dust.

"It's over!" they cheered.

* * *

**_ground zero;_ **

The Avengers were cheering and celebrating their win. The long five months nightmare was finally over.

"I fixed the damage that Thanos caused. The people he killed are now back." Nebula announced. Thor visibly brightened.

"Oh good, Eitri isn't alone anymore." he beamed. All of sudden Nebula collapsed to ground along with Iron Man. Gamora rushed to Nebula while War Machine landed next to Iron Man.

"We need a medic!" War Machine exclaimed.


	14. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team says goodbye to one of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with ch 13. Sorry for the delay, but I got sidetracked with some mystery tv shows. I'm taking a break from watching tv. The remaining chapters will be posted tmw/later, depending on how long it takes to type up said chapters.

Iron Mann abruptly collapsed. He had burns going up his arms and his suit was smoking. They got his helmet off.

"Sir's heart rate is dropping." FRIDAY announced.

"Can we help him?" Bruce asked.

"No, I'm sorry, but he is fading too fast." Dr. Strange said. They were shocked and saddened. Tony smiled softly at Pepper before dropping his head on her shoulder. His breath slowed to a crawl. Then it stopped. Pepper was full of sorrow and grief.

"Goodbye, Tony." she sighed.

* * *

**_New Asgard, Norway;_ **

Thor and Loki returned to New Asgard. Thor hugged the people he had lost before. They were overjoyed and smiling.

"Welcome home." they greeted.

"Let's feast! To celebrate our return!" Thor proclaimed.

* * *

**_Barton homestead, Missouri;_ **

Clint returned home to his family. The kids ran into his arms and he hugged them close. Clint was so happy to have his family back. Laura kissed Clint softly.

"I'm so happy to be back." she smiled.

* * *

A few days later, the Avengers and Nick Fury attended the funeral. Bucky, Sam, the twins, T'Challa, and Steve stood together. Clint was with his family. Pepper and Rhodey stood with Happy. Pepper sobbed openly. The funeral was somber and only with close friends. The casket was lowered into the plot and everyone went inside the building.

* * *

**_the master bedroom, Bucky and Steve's place, Wakanda;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. After locking the door, they kissed and stripped down to their birthday suits. When they were nude, Bucky picked Steve up and dropped him on their bed. Then Bucky joined Steve with the lube.

The older man slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve carefully, stretching him out. When Steve was ready,, Bucky slicked himself up and pushed in. He started a slow pace, kissing and stroking Steve.

A long time later, they were close to coming, so Bucky stroked Steve to orgasm. Steve came hard and Bucky soon followed. As they recovered in the aftermath, Bucky got a wash cloth and cleaned both of themselves up. He pressed a kiss to Steve's forehead. Then they fell asleep not long after.


	15. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to Vormir has an unwelcome face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14, ch 15-17 will be posted next.

**_woods, ground zero, 2019;_ **

Seven months after the funeral, Bruce, Sam, Bucky, and Steve met in the clearing. The time machine was set up and ready. Bruce gave them their final instructions.

"You do remember what has to be done right?" Bruce checked.

"Of course." came the reply as the couple stepped onto the platform. In reply Bruce handed Steve the case with the stones.

* * *

_During the last seven months, the Avengers rebuilt the facility. It was bigger and much better, being 10 floors high. There was a parking space for the quinjet along with rooms to lounge, eat, work out, and sleep. There was even a library, games room, and an indoor pool. It was as good as new._

* * *

_**New Asgard, Norway;** _

Thor and Jane were at a feast hall in New Asgard. They had fish and potatoes with a cream sauce on top.

"This is so good. I missed this when I was in the soul stone." Jane was saying.

"I'm glad that you enjoy it." Thor smiled.

"I missed us being together like this." Jane confessed. Then the couple kissed softly.

* * *

**_Vormir, 2014;_ **

Bucky and Steve's first stop was Vormir. Sadly an unpleasant surprise awaited them. They were shocked and furious when they encountered Red Skull.

"What the hell?!" Bucky wanted to know.

"Nice to see you once again, Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes."' Red Skull snarked, he was just as happy to see them.

"I never wanted to see you again." Steve grimaced.

"The feeling is very much mutual." Red Skull replied.

"Anyway, here is the Soul Stone." Bucky stated as he removed the orange stone from the case and handed it over.

"Thank you."' Red Skull said as he accepted said stone.

* * *

**_Wakanda;_ **

_One day, Bucky, Steve, Shuri, Rocket, Groot, and Starlord h_ _ad an encounter.  
_

_"How much for your arm?" Rocket asked._

_"Not for sale, buddy." Bucky replied._

_"Rocket. No. That's someone's arm. You want metal, go scavenging." Starlord declared._

_"Ugh, fine!" Rocket huffed._


	16. Long Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve run into a very familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15 as promised. Ch 16-17 will be posted next.

After leaving Vormir, they traveled to Morag and returned the Power Stone. After that was done, they traveled to 2013. Moments later, Bucky and Steve landed in Asgard and encountered Queen Frigga.

"You are not of this time." Frigga noted.

"No, Your Highness. We are here to return the Reality Stone and Mjolnir." Bucky responded.

"Thank you." Frigga smiled as Steve handed Mjolnir over. Bucky also gave her the stone.

"Thank you for letting us use it." Bucky said.

* * *

_**New York, 2012;** _

Bucky and Steve's next stop was New York in 2012. They met with the Ancient One and handed over the Time Stone.

"You have finally arrived." the sorcerer smiled.

"Yes, we are here to return the Time Stone." came the reply.

"Thank you. Be very careful." the magi stated.

"You're welcome. We will be careful." Bucky replied.

* * *

While Bucky and Steve were hopping around in time, the couples went out on a group date to a coffee shop. They ordered pastries and coffee. They had a lot of fun.

* * *

**_Stark Tower, Manhattan, New York City, 2012;_ **

Bucky and Steve went to drop the Scepter off at the Tower. All of sudden, 2012 Steve woke up and saw his own doppelganger and an alive Bucky.

"What is going on?!" Steve exclaimed.

"I'm you, obviously. And this is Bucky. Actually him." 2019's Steve replied.

"But I saw you fall!" his other self protested.

"It's a long story." Bucky sighed. So they sat down for a lengthy chat.

* * *

**_a few weeks ago;_ **

_Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up close.  
_

_"This is nice." Bucky smiled._

_"Bruce is rebuilding the time machine." Steve mentioned._

_"Right. He has made a lot of progress." Bucky nodded._

_"It should be ready by the end of the week." Steve replied._

_"Great! I can't wait to try it." Bucky beamed. Then the couple kissed softly._


	17. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve pay a visit to Peggy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16, ch 17 should be posted next.

**_New Asgard, Norway, 2019;_ **

Erik, Jane, and Darcy were given a tour of New Asgard. Thor was the tour guide. He took them around the city and showed them various buildings.

"Here is the market. All harvests and crafts are sold here." Thor was saying.

"This is amazing!" Jane beamed. They looked in the stalls and enjoyed themselves.

"This is great." Darcy had to agree.

* * *

**_SHIELD headquarters, New Jersey, 1970;_ **

Bucky and Steve arrived in 1970. They met up with Peggy. Peggy was shocked and suspicious when she saw the two men in her office. She pulled out a gun and clicked the safety off.

"Who are you really?" she demanded, thinking the two to be imposters.

"We are Bucky and Steve from the future. It is a very long story, but please listen." Steve requested. Peggy sighed as she relented.

"Have a seat. Slowly." she stated. Then they started to talk...

* * *

**_a few weeks ago;_ **

_Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up on the sofa as they put on a comedy. They laughed as they watched the movie play out. When the credits rolled, Bucky and Steve kissed softly._

* * *

_**Peggy's house, 1946;** _

The couple arrived in 1946 and visited Peggy. Peggy was completely shocked when she opened the door and found the men on her doorstep. It took a few minutes before the men were able to prove their identities to her.

"We are from the future." Steve began. He then went through the full story of Steve waking up in 2012 to his and Bucky's reunion in 2014, all the way up to them fighting Thanos.

"That's...so much to take in." Peggy finally spoke.

"Take your time." Steve replied.

"That reminds me, you made me a promise." Peggy said as she dragged Steve off. After they got that dance, Peggy hugged Steve tightly. It was nice to have some closure.

* * *

**_the den, Peggy's place, 1946;_ **

Peggy and Angie had some alone time. They cuddled up close.

"What are we going to do, English?" Angie wanted to know.

"Steve has a plan." Peggy answered.

"What is his plan?" Angie aske3d.

"He plans on rescuing our Bucky from HYDRA after we get Steve from the ice." Peggy explained.

"That could be so dangerous." Angie was worried.

"Not if we enlist help from our friends. Plus we cannot let Bucky remain in HYDRA's clutches." Peggy sighed.

"I understand." Angie nodded. Then they resumed cuddling.


	18. Freaky Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve use the time machine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 17, the remaining chapters will be posted later.

**_the clearing, 2019;_ **

Bruce and Sam were confused when five seconds passed and the couple didn't appear. All of sudden, they spotted an elderly pair sitting on a bench nearby. When they went over, they recognized Bucky and Steve. Bruce and Sam froze with their mouths open.

"Here's your shield. You're the new Captain America." Steve smiled as he handed a familiar shield to Sam.

'Me? Captain? No way, Steve." Sam was shocked.

"We talked about it and thought that you would be best." Bucky added. Before Sam could continue his protesting, a bright flash attracted their attention. 2019's Bucky and Steve had returned home.

"What the hell?" Sam asked as he turned back and discovered the elderly couple missing.

"Okay, no more Freaky Friday and no more time machine." Bruce promptly declared.

* * *

**_the den, Barton homestead;_ **

Clint and Laura bonded with their kids. They gathered in the den to play board games such as Scrabble, Chutes & Ladders, Candyland, and Monopoly. They had a lot of fun. It was wonderful to be together like this.

* * *

That evening, Clint and Laura went out to a pizzeria for their date. The date was relaxed and filled with pizza, cokes, and laughter. After paying for dinner, Clint and Laura shared a kiss.

* * *

A few days later, Bucky, Steve, and Trip visited the Howlies' graves. They were filled with sorrow. While Trip watched, the couple sat down at their friends' graves.

"Long time no see." Bucky greeted.

"We have a lot to tell you." Steve added. They talked for hours.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Bucky and Steve's place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They were on their bed, nude, and unable to keep their hands off of each other. They kissed and stroked the other's body. Bucky got the lube and slicked up his fingers before covering his manhood.

He parted Steve's legs and thrust inside, beginning a quick pace. A few minutes later, they were close to their climaxes. So Bucky wrapped his fingers around Steve and made him come. Steve screamed as he spilled his seed all over their chests. Bucky held out for a bit longer before joining his love. As they came down from their highs, they couldn't stop kissing.


	19. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve are brought back to their team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18, sorry for the delay, I got sidetracked with something else. The epi will be posted next.

_**Howard's mansion, New York, 1970;** _

The Howlies, Howard, Peggy, Bucky, and Steve met up in a secret room at Howard's mansion.

"Oh my god, Bucky!" Steve breathed. He and Bucky hugged each other tightly. Then the others stepped forwards to greet them.

"It's so good to see you both back." Dum Dum declared. Then they surrounded their friends and hugged them. Bucky and Steve were finally back home from the war.

"We're all back together." they smiled.

* * *

**_Becca's house, Brooklyn, New York City, 1946;_ **

Bucky and Steve were recovering in Brooklyn with Becca and her family. While the men worked on their health, the Howling Commandos and Peggy worked on rooting HYDRA out of SHIELD and other key places. 

The men healed while getting to know Becca all over again. They also met her husband Kyle and their newborn son. They were a happy little family.

* * *

**_New York City, 2019;_ **

The couples went on a group date. They went to a bistro just beyond their homes. They ordered a roast dinner and shared the meals with each other. They laughed as they talked and caught up with each other. It was the perfect date.

* * *

**_Maria Rambeau's place, Louisana;_ **

Meanwhile, Nick, Carol, Maria, and Monica had a reunion. They were happy to be back together. Fury brought Goose and Carol cooed over the Flerken. Goose purred as he nudged Carol. They hugged each other, even Fury.

"I'll get the iced tea." Monica said.

* * *

**_the master bedroom, Bucky and Steve's place, Wakanda;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bed. They spent most of the time used for foreplay, kissing and reassuring each other that they were both alive and back home. Eventually, Bucky slicked himself up and pushed into Steve. They set a fast pace. All too soon, they were close to coming, so Bucky wrapped his fingers around Steve and started stroking. Minutes later, Steve came and Bucky followed. As they recovered from their highs, Bucky and Steve kissed softly and happily sighed.  



	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve spend some time getting better together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi, sorry for the delay, rl issues came up. The prologue for the next fic will be posted next. The title is Infinite Possibilities. We'll be visiting the 2012 timeline. Like I said before, the only good thing about Endgame was the potential timelines to explore/play in.

The Avenger team now consisted of War Machine, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Black Widow, Captain America, Ant-Man, Wasp, and Vision. Sam was the new Captain America. Black Panther and Dr. Strange were allies. Spiderman had to wait until graduation before he could join the team full time. The team was filled with strong experienced heroes. They were trained and ready to help the world.

* * *

**_Wakanda, 2012;_ **

Bucky was recovering from his ordeal while Steve stayed by his side. Bucky noticed that his best friend wasn't doing as well.

"Stevie, you need therapy." Bucky declared.

"Fine." Steve sighed, knowing there was no use arguing with Bucky.

One day, the couple received visitors in the form of Antoine Triplett and Monica Rambeau. They met them in the palace gardens. The quartet were happy to see each other.

"Finally, I can get some fresh air!" Bucky cheered.

* * *

**_New York, 2019;_ **

The couples went to a grilling restaurant for their group date. They ordered a full platter of lean meat, sturdy vegetales, and sides.

"Pick your favorite pieces and let's eat!" Jane beamed.

* * *

**_Avengers Facility;_ **

The Avengers had a get together. Deli sandwiches and house salad was served with chips. They had lemonade, soda, tea, coffee, or water to drink. Desserts were red, white, & berry trifle, peanut butter M&M brownies, chocolate and vanilla cupcakes, lemon bars, and rainbow layer cake. They were happy and enjoying all of the food. The group had fun catching up and having a great time in overall.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Bucky and Steve's place, Wakanda;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They were kissing passionately as their hands roamed the other person's bodies.

"You have too many clothes on, Stevie." Bucky was saying.

"Do something about it." Steve replied. So they both stripped down and Bucky carried Steve to their bed and dropped him. As Steve bounced, Bucky got the lube and slicked his right hand. He stroked Steve's cock and kissed him.

Steve groaned and scratched down his love's back. Bucky prepped his love slowly. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and pushed into Steve. The pace was steady. Not too fast or too slow.

Eventually, they got very close to coming, so Bucky made Steve come before coming himself. As they came down from their orgasms, Bucky kissed Steve and smiled.They were all back and doing better for themselves. They had finally retired and intended to enjoy the rest of their lives. That's all they could ever ask for.


End file.
